Unexpected Love
by novemberchild1
Summary: What happens when Christian meets the female version of Sherlock Holmes? Are these two really as incompatible as they seem? *Not your typical crossover, but characters inspired by Sherlock.*
1. Chapter 1

I'm quite sure if I'm awake or asleep, when I think I feel a cool breeze blow over me. I pull the down covers closer to my body and roll to the other side. As the air brushes some stray hairs into my face, I swat at them and the haze of sleep starts to clear. I begin to wonder where the breeze is coming from. My body might have been sore from the rough, but oh so satisfying beating Christian gave me, but I don't remember opening any windows. At first, I think maybe Christian might have, seeing as it was a balmy summer evening, but that would be unlikely. He never comes into my room, this room.

The hair on the back of my neck starts to prickle and an uneasy feeling comes over me and suddenly I have a sinking feeling I'm not alone in here. Swallowing my impulse to panic, I wriggle around and pretend I'm still asleep, but manage to get my body angled in bed and slit my eyes open. What I see confirms my fears. Silhouetted against the moonlight is a figure, near the balcony. I think it's a woman but it's hard to tell. My breath catches. _Come on, even breathing Hannah, you're supposed to be asleep. _I close my eyes and steady my breathing, but when I manage to open my eyes again, the figure's gone. Deeper into my room or did he or she leave? This must be dream. I slowly pull the covers over my head and try to convince myself that it's a dream and the next thing I know, I awake to bright sunlight flitting in through the curtains.

I blink and bolt upright in bed. Shit! That hurt. I stretch my limbs and neck, careful not to move too fast. The image of the figure in darkness comes back to me and my eyes nervously scan the room. No one's here, at least I think. Was it just a dream? It felt so real. I gingerly get out of bed and amble over to the balcony. The doors are shut, windows are closed too. Did I really just imagine all of that? I shake my head and decide to take a nice hot shower to hopefully help calm my nerves.

The shower helped ease the ache in my muscles and stinging backside, but it did little to quell the uneasiness. I pass Christian's room on my way to the kitchen. The door's still closed so that means he's still asleep. Well, maybe making breakfast will distract me. I thank God Ms. Jones has pre-cut veggies in the fridge and proceed to make omelets.

"Omelets?"

I nearly jump out of my skin. When the hell did he come in here? Christian eyes me curiously.

"What's got you so jumpy?"

"Nothing sir." I say, and plaster a fake smile on my face. I don't think he's going to believe me. "Here's your breakfast, Mr. Grey." I hand him his plate and bring mine over to the breakfast bar and slowly sit down on the bar stool, wincing slightly.

"Hannah!"

I startle. "What? Uh…uh…sir."

"I just asked you if you're sore. You're acting strange. What's gotten into you?" He says angrily. Fuck, last night really scrambled my wits. Should I tell him? What if it was just a dream? _Then he'll just punish you tonight for making shit up _my subconscious answers. Hmm…that's not too bad of a consequence.

"Answer me Hannah!" He bellows.

"Sorry, sir. I..I thought someone was in my room last night…" I trail off. His eyes widen.

"What do you mean you thought someone was in your room?"

"It was probably just a dream, but I felt a breeze and was pretty sure I didn't open any windows or the balcony doors and when I opened my eyes, I saw a figure…"

"You better not be fucking with me. You know what happens when you fuck with me." He growls.

"Yes, I know, sir. Like I said, it was probably just a dream. I checked this morning and everything was locked." I keep my head down.

"Male or female?"

"What?"

"The person in your room, do you know if it was a male or female?" He asks dryly.

"I-I'm not sure. I thought, maybe female?" I squeak.

"Look at me." He commands. I lift my head and his grey eyes are boring into mine, searching. "Taylor!" He yells suddenly and for the third time this morning I almost have a heart attack. "Check Hannah's room. She believes there may have been a possible female intruder last night." Taylor asks me a few questions and then marches off towards the bedrooms.

"Finish your breakfast, and then meet me in the playroom. You have 5 minutes."

"Yes sir." I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

When we emerge from the playroom, Taylor approaches.

"Mr. Grey, we checked out Hannah's bedroom. We're not completely certain, but we discovered a possible shoe-print on the carpet near the balcony."

I stiffen and feel the color drain from my previously sex flushed face. On the one hand, I'm glad I'm not hallucinating, but on the other, the idea that someone was really in my room last night is a very scary thought. Who the hell was it? Christian runs his hands through his copper mop.

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"No, sir."

"So you're telling me, that some mystery person was able to sneak into my house in the dead of night? Past all the security we have?" Oh, his blood is boiling. If there was an Oscar for best displays of anger, Christian would always win, hands down.

"Mr. Grey, we are not positive there was any intrusion."

"Well figure it fucking out!"

"We are already on it sir." Taylor replies, calmly. Man, this guy deserves an Oscar too.

"Show me your leads."

Taylor and Christian disappear to the staff area of the penthouse and I'm left in the hallway by myself.

After a couple hours of brainless television, that I was blankly gazing at rather than watching, I get up off the couch and walk around. Christian and Taylor still haven't left staff quarters and I'm dying to know what's going on. I know if Christian finds out I'm eavesdropping he'll let me have it in the playroom, but I'm willing to risk it.

I tiptoe to just outside Taylor's office.

"Finally! What've you got Welch?" Christian says, exasperatedly.

I hear a man, probably this Welch character, on speakerphone. "Our best lead right now is Leila."

"Leila? Why do you think it would've been her?"

"Well, according to my sources, her boyfriend recently died in a car accident and following this she had some sort of psychotic breakdown. Her whereabouts are currently unknown."

"And this puts her at the forefront of suspects because?"

"Because Christian, they found a journal in her apartment with several cryptic entries. One being: _Alone. All alone. Must find my love. Must be with my love. _Another: _Christian. My Christian._"

There's a stretch of silence. "Fucking shit!" Is the last thing I hear before my mind starts reeling. Who's Leila? An ex-girlfriend? But Christian doesn't do the girlfriend thing. An ex-sub then? One that was in love with him and has now gone batshit crazy looking for him? Suddenly I can't breathe…she was in my room last night.

"Hannah?" A muffled voice calls. "Hannah!" I blink and Christian's face comes into focus. "What the hell are you doing here?" He yells before yanking me up by the arm and dragging me into the living room.

I pull my arm out of his grasp. He looks at me, stunned. I've never seen a stunned Christian, then again submissives aren't exactly supposed to resist or fight back.

"Who is Lelia? Some crazy ex-sub? Stalker of the rich of famous?" I scream. He doesn't say a word. "You know what, forget this. I can handle a lot of kinky shit Christian, and it's get me going too (oh I hope that doesn't go against the NDA I signed) but a psycho whoever in my room? While I sleep? Uh-uh. I'm out!"

"I understand your concern. You are free to go Miss Frederick. Taylor will have the termination papers for you." He says a little too calmly. Letting me go, just like that. And with that, Christian Grey walks off back to Taylor's office, I assum,e and I, after a brief moment to gather myself, go to my room to change before leaving Escala and Christian Grey.


End file.
